Away From the Sun
by adagio11
Summary: [Chapter 3 up!] A brutal homicide shakes the city of Washington DC, leaving all inhabitants touched by the case. But some people are struck more than others when Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself arrested for the vicious crime. [Probably BB]
1. Prologue

**Away From the Sun**

**Summary: **A brutal homicide shakes the city of Washington DC, leaving all inhabitants touched by the case. But some people are struck more than others when Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself arrested for the vicious crime.

**Author's Note:** Okey, this is planned to be my very first multi chaptered Bones story. I hope it's not too OOC or too unrealistic and that I've captured the characters and made the events as real as possible. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Now read.

* * *

**Prologue**

The darkness is mostly viewed in two different ways. Either it meant freedom that no one could see you, that you were anonymous and that your mistakes seemed to be forgotten in the break of dawn. Or, the lack of light would feel suffocating and you would go to sleep, refusing to wake up until the sun came up. Yes, the darkness was both good and bad, an enigma to most people, still it completely depended on who you were.

To her, it was the latter. The darkness was pushing her into a corner, leaving only one way out, one way without a single stray of light. Her heels echoed against the cold asphalt. His steps were barely heard but she knew he was coming, and that he'd quickened his pace. There was only one way out of this; running. In a flash, she slipped out of her high heels and ran. He had no idea where but she knew he would follow no matter which way she chose.

She felt something cold and wet under her feet. Mud. She would slip. She just knew that. She fell into the mud, growing as cold as the mud itself. He approached slowly, cause she wouldn't stand up. It was like her determination to get away, had died.

He was tall, blocking her view of anything else than his large body. He had broad shoulders and…cold, dark eyes, showing off no emotion at all. At the same time, he looked pained about the situation but it was quickly covered up with a mocking smirk when she begged him to let her go. But it only seemed to encourage her.

Suddenly, the darkness didn't give her any way out at all. All she could do was try to fight for her survival instinct to return. Pray that someone would come by and save her. Wish that this was just a horrible nightmare. Fight, for as long as her body would let her

* * *

**Since this prologue was so short, I posted the first chapter at the same time. To keep your interest ;) Thanks for reading and please review this prologue even if it was short.**

_**Ida**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Away From the Sun**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed the prologue. Here is the first chapter, which I decided to post immediately to give you some perspective on the story and not to loose your interest ;) I hope you'll like it. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Arresting**

On the other side of DC, a man with tousled hair knocked on the door to apartment 2B.

"Booth! What…why are you covered in mud?" Said man scratched the back of his neck. "Ehm…I was coaching Parker's tee-ball team and well…the kids decided to attack me" Though he tried to look complaining, his eyes told a different story. He loved to spend time around those kids. The small part of innocence that still existed.

"So, going to let me in?" he flashed his infamous grin.

"You'll make a mess"

"I can shower. See" he held up a black duffel bag. "And, I brought food" he waved with a brown paper bag. "Please, Bones" his charm smile widened and then, not even the great Temperance Brennan could resist him.

"You will have to clean up afterwards. And, isn't this bribing?"

"Whatever!" he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and stepped inside, handing her the food and offering a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "I'll be right back" he said and then disappeared down the hall, leaving a trail of dirt behind him.

Shaking her head at Booth's careless behaviour, Temperance settled on the couch with the bag of take out that smelled unmistakeably like Wong Foo's, Sid's masterpiece.

"You know you'll have to clean up, right? You can't bribe your way out of that" Brennan commented without turning around, she could hear his muffled footsteps.

"Relax, Bones, okay? It's just dirt and I will take care of it. Now, I'm hungry" he stated and slumped down beside his partner, reaching for a carton and chop sticks.

"You're a federal agents, don't be so nonchalant. I would've thrown you out if it hadn't been for the food you know"  
"That's why I brought it" he replied cheekily. Brennan gave him a sarcastic haha-very-funny-look. Booth chuckled at the annoyance in her tone. The thing was, Bones didn't get annoyed. When she sounded really annoyed, she actually was amused. But when she _really _was irritated, she sounded pissed.

"Relax, Bones! I'll take care of it!" she eyed him for a second, before visibly relaxing. "Good"

A minute later, their conversation flowed as usual, Booth telling her about his slight wrestling game with Parker and his team. Brennan listened attentively, completely forgetting the mud trail.

--

A few days later… 

It was still rather early on what would be a very long day, and Temperance Brennan did something she usually didn't do; she took a break. Even _if _she was a hard working woman who enjoyed long and intense work days – that couldn't be denied – she liked to relax sometimes. Like now, she'd come to work early today and had just finished off a set of British remains from the medieval. Now, she settled in her office with a cup of coffee and today's issue of the Post.

Whenever she read, no matter if it was a book or the newspaper, she relaxed. She lazily flipped through the pages, although ditching the sports, while sipping the hot liquid. She'd just switched page when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She looked up and was met by a certain FBI agent's boyish grin.

"So, even the great dr Brennan needs a break" she smiled. If someone else than Seeley Booth would say something like that, he would probably not be able to neither move, nor pass on his legacy, but luckily for the man in her doorway, he was Seeley Booth.

"Why are you here? New case?"

"Actually, no. Just thought I should come by…" he replied and stepped inside. He glanced at the open newspaper.

"So you've heard it too, huh?" he immediately sounded somber and almost bitter.

"What?"

"The murder in Georgetown. A young woman was found in a pond. Dead for over a week. The rumour said she was beheaded"

"Wha…-" Temperance quickly scanned the newspaper page. "Oh! That's horrible. What do you mean with rumour? It isn't a FBI case?"

"Not yet. We're still trying to get it, though. Too much for the local PD!"

"Don't be condescending, Booth"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth" he said. "Federal Bureau of _Investigation. _We investigate. Local PD's just…keep people from running around naked and disturbing the peace" his comment made Brennan smile slightly, before returning to the newspaper.

"Still sounds like something for the local's?" he asked when she'd finished.

"Then why are you here, acting all condescending, and not at the bureau to charm the case into your possession?" she wondered.

"Funny, Bones. Very funny. I actually offered my help but they said it was fine"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't see why you can co-operate"

"Doesn't work like that"

"You're competing about the honor, aren't you?"

"I rough word, yeah"

"_Very _alpha male, Booth"

"I know, so it would suit me perfect, don't you think?" he grinned. "So, up for breakfast?"

"You'll pay"

"Why?! You're the one with half a fortune" Brennan just shook her head and grabbed her coat. Booth was still nagging as the pair left the building.

--

"Anything new with you?"

"Not since you spread mud all over my apartment"

"Come on! I cleaned up"

"I had to force you!"

Booth just waved his hand. "But I did it, so problem solved" Despite his nonchalant reply, Brennan smiled. With his grin it was hard to stay mad at him.

The conversation was light as they worked their way through eggs, toast and several cups of coffee. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice the two men who approached their table, until one of them spoke.

"Special agent Seeley Booth?" the tallest said. He was a police officer, apparently old school since he tried the bad cop style.

"The one and only" Booth said cheerfully.

"Seeley Booth, you are under arrest for the murder of Kendra Howell. You have the right to remain silent…-" Booth was about to open his mouth and protest when Brennan stood and beat him to it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Dr Brennan, right? Yes, right. We have questions for you, too"

"Hold on! Are you arresting a FBI agent for murder?!" she tried to keep her voice down but failed, now feeling several pairs of eyes on her.

"Yes, we are" the officer said sternly and quickly slapped cuffs on Booth and led him out of the restaurant, leaving a chocked Temperance behind.

* * *

_**So, first chapter done. Rather short, I apologise for that but hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope you like the plot and the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Away From the Sun**

**Author's Note: **A huge thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter and the prologue. As I said in the last AN, I will try to make this chapter longer than the last. Hopefully I'll be able to keep that promise since interrogation of both Booth and Brennan is to follow. I hope I will keep your interest of the story and that it won't be too OOC, please tell me if it is. Otherwise…just read, enjoy and of course, review.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Questioning**

It took Temperance a few moments to comprehend what just happened. The stares had now disappeared and the guests had returned to their breakfast. Finally regaining composure, she stormed out of the diner, ignoring a waitress' call for her to come back for the tab but Brennan ignored her. No, she had bigger problems than an unpaid breakfast tab.

Out on the street, she froze. They'd taken Booth's car. To which he had the keys. With a shaking hand, she fished out her cell phone from her pocket and hit speed dial 2. Soon, a cheery voice picked up.

"Hey, Brennan. I was wondering where you were. I saw Booth coming in and…-" Angela's sentence was cut short by her friend's numb interruption.

"They took him" she said absently, her mind still replaying the past five minutes in her head.

"Who?" No reply. "Brennan, who was taken?"

"Booth. He got…arrested"

"Sweetie, are you telling me that someone came and arrested Booth? For what?!" Now Angela sounded shocked and almost terrified. She knew Brennan took things like this serious and almost never joked about it. "Bren, are you still there?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm here. A…local officer arrested him for Kendra Howell's murder" Temperance managed to explain as she sunk down on a bench outside the diner.

"Hold on. Howell? Isn't that the girl who was found beheaded in a pond? They _arrested Booth _for that?!"

"Mhm…" was the only reply.

"Please tell me this is a joke!"

"Angela! I'm not joking. Some bastard came in a put him in _handcuffs._ They think Booth is a murderer! I'm not joking!" Brennan almost shouted, getting a few stares from people passing by. She now realised that hot tears burned behind her lids. She blinked, and a few of them dropped down her cheek.

"Where are you, Bren?"

"The diner" suddenly her reply was weak, absent and mostly sad.

"I'll be there in a few. Don't move!" Angela ordered and then hung up. _Oh my God…_

--

Ten minutes later, Angela Montenegro found her friend sitting on an old blue painted bench outside the Royal Diner. Temperance was staring straight ahead, as in trance, not paying attention at all as the artist sat down beside her.

"They think Booth killed someone. A young woman…he would never do that, Ange"

"I know, sweetie. I must…be a mistake. We'll contact the Bureau and sort it out, okay?"

Brennan nodded numbly. "Good, come on. Let's get back to the lab" Angela said gently and grabbed her friend's arm, steering her towards the waiting car. But even if Angela'd promised that it would be okay, she began to doubt her promise. No one was arrested without probable cause. Especially not a federal agent. _This is going to be hard…_

--

This was pathetic. Silly. And extremely _humiliating. _He was being led through the lobby of the building he worked in everyday. For the past seven years. He was cuffed, a local police officer having a tight grip on his arm. He felt his co-workers' shocked looks and stares. It was being a relief as he was led into the elevator and the doors shut out the curious stares of the others.

A number of thoughts ran through his mind. _Cullen, he'll help out. Caroline Julian…Gordon Gordon, the squints…- Bones! _She'd been left at the diner, just staring shocked after him. Was she all right? He knew how upset he'd been kidnapped by Gallagher. Max Keenan had told him after their slight fight on the parking lot. _"Don't you dare leave my daughter. She really trusts you, which is a lot to ask for from a person who doesn't believe in trust for after what I did" _That had been his exact words. And Booth had promised. That he'd always stick around. No matter what. And he prayed to God he wouldn't have to break that promise now. Having both the feds and Bones' father hot on his heels wasn't a good idea.

--

Not at word was uttered as Angela drove back to the Jeffersonian. She feebly tried to start up a conversation but Brennan refused to reply. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts, staring out the window. They parked and quickly made their way through the corridors. A confused and obviously upset Cam met them by the glass doors.

"There's some agents from the FBI there. They want to talk to dr Brennan about…Booth's arrest" Brennan looked up when she heard her name, eyes searching Cam's. What she saw shocked her. Brennan wanted to shout; Cam was hesitating. She doubted Booth. "They're…uhm, waiting in your office"

Without a word, Brennan stormed off, through the lab and into her office. It was rather crowded for being her workplace that was usually occupied by either Booth or only the squints. Now at least six agents turned their eyes to her as she entered the room.

"Dr Brennan?" An elderly agent with greying hair, dressed in the trademark black suit, approached her.

"Yes?"

"I'm agent Cartwright, with the FBI. I understand that you're Seeley Booth's partner?"

"Yes"  
"If you would come with us, we have a few questions for you"

"Booth didn't do it" she blurted out. The agents in the background exchanged skeptic glances.

"Unfortunately, we have evidence that point towards it so…if you please…" he gestured towards the door. Brennan didn't move. "Booth didn't kill that woman. I have nothing else to tell you"

"But we have questions that we think you might be able to answer" No response.

"Dr Brennan, you're partner is not convicted"

"But you arrested him. In public. You humiliated him"

"Well, since he committed a murder, the world should know" A younger agent now spoke. He was blonde, also dressed in a dark grey suit. His hair was spiked like Booth's and he had lines in his face from smiling a lot. Another similarity to Booth. But this agent's eyes were mocking her, fully believing that her partner actually killed Kendra Howell.

"Agent Manning, please be quiet" agent Cartwright said firmly.

"I'm just saying…" Manning muttered nonchalantly and rolled his eyes behind the senior agent's back.

"I'm sorry for that, dr Brennan. But if you'd only come down to the Bureau and answer these questions"

"If I can see Booth"

"Hmpf, like that's going to happen" Manning butted in, receiving a cold glare from Cartwright.

"I'll see what I can do about that" Cartwright said when he turned back to the upset doctor. "So…?"

"Fine!"

--

He was going to be interrogated in his own interrogation room. This was his domain, as dr Wyatt said. This was where he had the upper hand, where he solved murders. Now _he _was going to get grilled by another agent. The cuffs were leaving marks on his wrists and his back was beginning to hurt from the awkward position he was in, hands behind his back. Why was he here? He knew how the Bureau worked. They didn't arrest just anybody and he knew the local police didn't either. To arrest someone you need probable cause.

The door was opened and Booth immediately recognized the face. Manning. Newbie. Or maybe not newbie but compared with his seven years, Booth regarded Manning's eight months as nothing. Sure, the young agent had some skills but not always so ethic strategies. He was a man who would be disrespectful to the whole Bureau to get what _he _wanted. What was best for himself.

"Booth, you're deep trouble here!" Manning almost smiled when he said that, waving a thick file in front of Booth's eyes.

"Where's Temperance? Did you arrest her too?" he asked coldly. Manning grinned wickedly. "You're risking the death penalty and you're wondering about your pretty scientist partner?"  
"Where's Temperance?" Booth repeated, ignoring Manning's remark.

"Other interrogation room"

"You bastards! What the hell…-" he said and struggled against the cuffs. "Let me go. You seriously think I killed that woman? Bullshit. Let me go!"

Manning snickered.

"Calm down, Booth. We haven't arrested her. We're going to ask her about you, of course!"

"Leave her alone, Manning"

"You think she would go out with me, Booth? She _did _go out with Sully…" Manning teased, knowing exactly which buttons to push. Oh yes, he'd watched the partners, by now knowing how far Booth could go for his partner.

"Oh shut up! She's too smart for either of you nut jobs!"

Manning snickered again. "So…why did you kill Kendra Howell?" Booth sighed. _He really was in trouble…_

--

In an interrogation room, a few feet from Booth's, Temperance Brennan stared into the one-way window. She knew several agents stood behind it, planning on how to get as much information as possible, from her. She knew. Booth had done it with her several times. The door to the small, square room was opened and an agent stepped in. She immediately recognized him. Manning. She already hated him

"So, dr Brennan. I just had a nice little chat with your partner"

"He's innocent"

"We'll see about that. So, how long have you worked together?"

"That is probably written in your file there"

"Reports can be wrong, as yourself have claimed several times. So, how long?"

"Two years and eight months"

"Did you know him before you worked together?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"We'll get there. Answer!"

"No, I didn't!"

There was a pause and Manning shuffled around his papers. _To make the suspect nervous…believe that one is revealed…_Brennan recalled from one of Booth's longer interrogations. "Are you having a physical relationship?"

"Excuse me?!" Brennan almost shouted. "That has nothing to do with this!"

"So you are admitting that you're sleeping together?"

"NO!"

"You're not sleeping with agent Booth?"

"No!" Temperance said coldly and anger washed over her. How did he dare to ask something like that! There was more silence.

"According to Booth, he coached his son's tee ball team Wednesday night. We spoke to some of the parents to those kids. Apparently that checked out"  
"So he has an alibi?"

"No. The victim died somewhere around midnight. The tee ball practise ended at eight. And Booth claims he was with you, so…"

Now Brennan looked triumphant. "It's true. Booth came to my place and stayed until two am!"

"And no one else than you two can confirm that?"

"Isn't my confirmation enough?"

Manning sneered. "We'll see. Booth obviously knows that you'll agree with him!"

"I would never lie, agent Manning!"

"Not even for Booth?"

Now Temperance bit her lip. Actually, she _had _lied to the Bureau to save Booth from Gallagher. But that was beside the point, right? She would never cover for him for something like a homicide, would she? Then it struck her. The earring. In New Orleans. Booth had taken evidence from a crime scene, risking his whole professional career. For _her. _Booth _would _lie if it was for the right reasons, just as he'd understood how Max had killed to protect her and Russ. Lying…

"Not even for Booth!" Brennan said, trying to sound indifferent. Apparently Manning bought it. _Rookie mistake, _yeah, that would be Booth's exact words.

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Booth of course!" Manning shot her a look that frankly told her that he thought she was totally wasted.

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of person is he?"

"Shouldn't you know that? You work together" Brennan said icily. It didn't feel comfortable to talk about Booth in this situation, under these circumstances. It was…_wrong. _

"I asked you, not the database"  
"He's a good guy! He would never kill someone"

"Well, it says here that he was a sniper, shot at least…-"

"The government _ordered _him! You don't know how bad he feels for that!" she almost shouted, recalling the funeral when he'd almost burst into tears while telling her about what he'd done.

"Booth would _never _kill someone if he could decide!" she said firmly.

"Apparently he would. So, how is he toward his son? Any signs of violence?"

"Wha…How can you ask that?!"

"It's my job. Now answer!"

"NO! Of course he's not abusing his son!"

"Really?" he nonchalantly raised a brow.

"Yes! Booth loves Parker more than anything. It kills him when Rebecca denies him to see Parker some weekends"

"Is there a reason to why she won't let him see his son?"

"Yeah!! She's his _ex. _They're not really best friends" she snapped.

Manning nodded and shuffled through his papers once again. "That would be all for now, dr Brennan. Someone will escort you out"

"I want to see Booth"

"Not going to happen, so bye!"

"Cartwright said he would look into it!"

"You're really naive for being a doctor, you know. He only said that to get you down here. Now leave. I have to chat with your partner again!" Manning stood and left abruptly. Brennan stared at her hands. This didn't make any sense. She needed things in her life to make sense! At least according to dr Wyatt…

She stood, stepping out in the hallway. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore curious stares. Suddenly she spotted agent Cartwright and hurried over to him.

"Agent Cartwright, you said I could see Booth"

"I didn't say that…I said that I would look into it and…-"

"I _want _to see him!"

"I'm sorry, dr Brennan, but…-" they were interrupted by a door being opened behind them and they both turned their attention towards it. Brennan gasped. It was Manning, now leading Booth from the interrogation room.

"I'm taking him to custody" he said it loud, to make it sure Temperance would hear.

"Manning, let me talk to my partner" suddenly Booth protested and bore his now cold eyes into Manning's.

"Talk!"

"Take these off!" he wiggled his hands behind his back.

"No reason too" Manning replied coolly.

"Dammit, let me go so I can hug my partner!" he said hotly. Brennan was slightly touched by his open affection. She knew that Booth knew when she was upset and she knew that he felt bad when he couldn't make her feel better.

"Manning, give him two minutes" Cartwright ordered.

"If you try anything, you'll get the electric chair, Booth" Manning threatened as he fished out his keys. Booth just stretched out his hands behind his back and Manning reluctantly released him. He briefly rubbed his sore wrists before stepping up to Brennan.

"I'm sorry. I know that I promised…-" he was interrupted as she stepped into his arms, holding on tight. "I know you didn't do it. I'll prove it. I'll have the Jeffersonian claim the evidence today"

"Thanks" he murmured into her hair, hugging her back. The other agents watched, both surprised at the affection showed between the partners and how Brennan for not a moment seemed to doubt him. He held on tightly and slightly turned his face so he could whisper in her ear. Upon catching Manning in the corner of his eye, he quickly whispered: "I'm so sorry, Bones"

Then Manning roughly grabbed him by the arm and cuffed him again. As he was led down the hall, Booth kept his eyes locker with Brennan's. He could see the pain surfacing the bright blue orbs and a twinge of guilt found its way into the pit of his stomach. _This is going to kill her…_he thought. Not to be deceitful or anything, but he knew it. How much she relied on him, how he was the only one except Angela that she opened up to, 100. Their eyes were kept locked until he was dragged around a corner and disappeared out of her sight.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was that one? A bit longer I think but maybe boring with all the dialogue?? Please review, maybe you have a few ideas? Reviews mean everything! Just so you know! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Away From the Sun**

**Author's Note: **Wow! I got a nice response to the second chapter. Glad you all liked it :) Here's the third chapter, I hope it'll be as good as the previous ones. Finally Zack and Hodgins appear. Woohoo! Love Zack and his random comments. So, I'll dedicate this chapter to Eric Millegan for portraying Zack so amazingly well! And please, do review! Love specific reviews!

**Lyrics: **Look After You _by_ The Fray

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sharing**

"_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down"_

--

As Booth was dragged around the corner, Brennan swallowed hard and blinked back tears that she knew was forming in her eyes. The look on Booth's face…desperation, confusion, sadness, disappointment…he was treated like any other criminal by the agency that he dedicated his life to, every day. He hadn't even been interrogated before the arrest, conclusions had apparently been drawn anyway and he'd wound up in custody.

Now Cartwright excused himself and Temperance was left alone in the otherwise empty hallway. She stood there, frozen and didn't even acknowledge Manning when he stepped past her. It was in these moments that Booth had been "her solid rock". It was now he should step up, protectively behind her and lightly put his hand on her back. He'd been there for so long and now…she felt exposed.

Finally dropping out of her trance, Brennan left the Hoover Building, ignoring the curious stares that followed her. Since Cartwright had given her a ride there, she caught a cab out on the street, to take her back to the Jeffersonian. Inside the yellow, smelling car, she started to list people that could help her and most important, help Booth out of this. Cause he _was _innocent. The squints definitely, Caroline Julian maybe, Cullen? Names ran through her head and she squeezed her eyes shut and let her thoughts wander for the rest of the ride back.

--

Absently, she'd paid the cab driver and stormed into the Jeffersonian, going through security with a flash of her ID. Up on the platform, she spotted Zack, Hodgins and Angela. The slabs were all empty except for one, which was occupied by Hodgins. Zack sat with hunched shoulder in a chair and Angela was pacing between Zack and Hodgins, apparently deep in her own thoughts.

"Hey, guys" Brennan said quietly and joined them.

"Sweetie! What did they say? It was a misunderstanding, right? They're letting him go?" Angela rambled, eyes fixed on Brennan's.

"No…" Temperance mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

"No. They took him into custody…That bastard Manning was…" her voice broke. The image of Booth's face when Manning dragged him by the shoulder, down the corridor. He'd been humiliated in front of his co-workers. And Booth was all about dignity and honor; she knew how embarrassed he'd been. He'd seemed to be shrinking with every stare that followed him.

The squints fell silent. Zack mostly looked confused and Hodgins kept shaking his head. "Stupid feds. They think they're better than everyone else, secretive, and almighty. Hmpf, they're just a bunch of police officers in suits!"

"Hodgins!"

"Sorry, I'm just saying…"

"No, no…It's okay…We…have to do something" Brennan said distantly.

"We're trying, Bren. Cam's trying to claim evidence from Booth's case but…"

"But what, Ange?"

"They say that it's too personal…Consider yours and Booth's close… partnership and…" she was about to say "relationship" but since that would sound worse she went for the less painful.

"Wha…They said…- We have to test the evidence again" Brennan almost yelled angrily and stared at her friends and co-workers.

"Bren, calm down" Angela caught her friend's eye. "We're trying!"

"Sorry…yeah, I know" Temperance realised her outburst and sunk down in a chair.

--

Booth paced the small room. This was unbelievable! A _rookie_ had arrested him, okay maybe a talented rookie but still. He was just a freakin' newbie. A kid. He should still climb trees and whistle after girls. He kept pacing. They'd taken his tie, belt and shoes. Apparently thinking he was going to kill himself, yeah right. Like that was an opportunity in here. Four walls and a ceiling…He quickly pushed the silly suggestions of suicide, into the back of his mind. It wasn't an option. He would never do that, to Parker…or Bones either for that matter.

He wondered what kind of evidence they had against him. DNA, nah, that seemed rather impossible. Footprints? Anything that belonged to him that had his prints on it? He couldn't, for anything in the world, understand what the hell they based his arrest upon. You need probable cause to arrest someone, not even the FBI can go out and randomly arrest someone cause they look suspicious. And since he was FBI, they ought to have really reliable evidence on this case.

_Temperance will fix it. She and the squints…_Temperance…her look when they'd parted in the hallway. She hadn't looked like the fierce, confident woman he worked with everyday. She'd looked confused, scared almost. Like when they'd identified her mother's remains and discovered more about her past, when she'd broke down in the barn while visiting McVicker. Back then, he'd comforted her. Not now, he'd just walked away. And he felt like a bastard for it.

No matter how much either he or Brennan denied it, they were close. Partners, friends. That huge amount of trust needed in a strong friendship was there. She trusted him, even if she wasn't the first person to rely on others. And all the horrible things that could strike when you least expect it, these things he knew about and therefore, didn't attach himself to others that easily. Okay, he was a typical man, alpha male as Brennan said. He'd gotten to know her and realised that she needed him. An old cliché really, but it was true. He made her feel better, she said it herself. And now he'd let her down.

--

Back at the lab, the usually cheerful team was sitting solemnly in their chairs, patiently waiting for Cam to come back. Hopefully announcing that they'd gotten the right to re-test the evidence from Booth's case and be able to get things back on track again.

Angela carefully watched her friends. This strongly reminded her about the time when Booth got suspended, and when he was kidnapped. But when he was suspended, he wasn't risking spending the rest of his life in jail and when she'd found out that Brennan's father helped with the kidnapping, she knew that the agent was safe. But now, no one could be sure. Jack had been right about one thing, though. The FBI was secretive. They barely showed anything off, they worked their cases by themselves, solved them and took the credit.

Suddenly Brennan turned to Angela, face still holding a devastated expression. "I want to do something, Ange. I can't just sit here"

"As harsh as this might sound, there's nothing you can do. Is it?"

Brennan sighed. "No…I know but…I _should _be able to do something!" Angela looked at her, eyes filled with compassion. A faint sound of heels clicking against the floor cut through the silence. Cam was coming back.

As their superior rounded the corner, the faces of the team fell. She hadn't gotten the permission.

"I'm sorry…" was all she managed to say when she joined them on the platform. Brennan didn't look surprised. Now, again, on the verge to tears, she stood and without another word disappeared into her office, closing the door behind her.

"We have to do something" Now it was Angela who felt helpless. It was obvious that Brennan was hurting cause of this. How could she not? She'd been a wreck when he'd been kidnapped and hadn't calmed down until Booth was found.

"We do?" Zack spoke up and Angela glared. "Yes, we do"

"But Angela…since we don't have the evidence, we can't test it and therefore there's nothing for us to do. I think we should leave this to the FBI, since they possess all the significant evidence" Zack stated, earning glares from both Hodgins and Angela now. At their piercing stares, he sunk further back into his chair and kept quiet.

"He's right, you know that" Cam said, mostly to Angela. "Without the evidence, there's nothing we can do"

"Help him escape" Hodgins suggested, although being serious. "It's about time someone protests"

"Yeah, cause having you arrested as well will definitely help us with the case" Angela snapped. She was a bit shocked herself. She never snapped. But now, she was extremely worried. For Booth, for Brennan. Everything was turned upside down; there was nothing she could do. The Angelator, that usually was a key to solving their cases, was suddenly useless and she couldn't do anything to change the situation. She felt desperate, helpless. Like when Brennan and Hodgins had been buried. Back then, she could only wait. And now it seemed like waiting, was the only option she had.

--

Inside her office, Brennan sat on the couch. Which probably was a bad idea. Even if she'd said that things were only things and didn't mean anything, this couch actually symbolized something. This was where she and Booth gathered the case file for the prosecutor, where they had take out after solving yet another case. It symbolized success. She shut her eyes again, hoping that the feeling from her childhood could come back; if I can't see you, no one can see me.

It didn't work. Why would it? The cruel reality still existed when she opened her eyes again. Her whole body was screaming for her to get up, dry her tears and get to work. What else could she do but wait? Really, what could she do from here? She held no power over the FBI as long as Booth didn't pass on her suggestions and sometimes, demands. To them she was just a civilian, a scientist who happened to be good at identifying dead people and write novels.

But no matter how much her brain screamed at her to get up, she stayed on the couch. She was alone, in the darkness and it feel a bit comforting. But just a little bit. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _It's just a mistake. Booth didn't do it so they can't throw him in jail. _She kept repeating the same words in her head. But it was only pathetic since she didn't believe in it herself.

--

Cam, Zack and Hodgins had slowly returned to their offices, God only knew to do what. But Angela remained on the platform, watching Brennan's closed office door. Brennan never closed her door unless she had a visitor and didn't want to be disturbed. Which rarely happened. But now it was closed and Angela could spot her friends still form on the couch.

This was hell. And it was going to get worse, she just knew. They were going to have to go through a lot for the following weeks and maybe months. Realising such a horrifying fact, a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

_**Short and lack of dialogue, progress and BB, I know! But I suffered slight WB again. I always do in the beginning. Now, the problem is that I've already written small scenarios for the story already. And then I have to fill the space between those scenarios, which is HARD. Anyway, I know this was short. Please forgive me and drop off a review, just to be nice. Please:)**_


End file.
